Legenda Czerwonego Orła
Legenda Czerwonego Orła Treść Legenda Czerwonego Orła spisał Tredayn Dren Archiwista z Zimowej Twierdzy Opowieść tę spisano z pamięci Clarisse Vien, studentki Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy. Pewne elementy legendy umieszczają ją w czasie ok. 1E1030, choć jak w tradycji ustnej, większa jej część jest zapewne późniejszym anachronizmem. Co ciekawe, opowieści o podobnym królu i jego legendarnym mieczu pojawiają się w innych starożytnych mitach Pogranicza. Dawno temu na Rozdzielonych Wzgórzach urodziło się dziecko. Nazwano je Faolan, co w języku Pogranicza znaczy „Czerwony Orzeł", z powodu ptasiego wrzasku, który towarzyszył jego narodzinom, oraz szkarłatnych kwiatów na jesiennych wzgórzach. Tak zaczęła się jego legenda: dziecko Pogranicza, narodzone pod sprzyjającym niebem, z kolorem krwi w imieniu. W owych czasach Pograniczem władało dziesięciu królów i choć ludzie byli wolni, rozproszyli się i walczyli między sobą. Wróże przepowiadali przeznaczenie chłopca: niezrównany wojownik, najprzedniejszy władca Pogranicza, wybrany, by zjednoczyć wszystkich pod swoim sztandarem. Faolan dorastał i nabierał sił i wyglądało na to, że proroctwo się wypełni. Sztandar Czerwonego Orła wzniósł się nad urwiskami Pogranicza, a jego lud żył dostatnio. I oto z kampanią wojenną przybyła Hestra, cesarzowa południa. Królowie stawali przed nią jeden po drugim i jeden po drugim ustępowali jej, klękając w hołdzie lub padając na polu bitwy. Jej legiony dotarły wreszcie do Rozdzielonych Wzgórz i wyruszyli posłowie, by ustalić warunki kapitulacji. Faolan odmówił poświęcenia wolności swego ludu, lecz starszyzna, zdjęta strachem, wypędziła go i przyjęła cesarskie jarzmo. W ten sposób najeźdźcy z obcych ziem odebrali mu: jego ziemię, jego lud i jego imię. W następnych latach Czerwony Orzeł stał się znany jako nieposkromiony duch Pogranicza, nieugięty, niezłomny, mający krew wrogów na rękach. Zebrał przy sobie oddanych mu mieszkańców Pogranicza, którzy trzymali się tradycji i pragnęli wolności, i stworzył nowy naród. Razem atakowali nocą najeźdźców i zdrajców, a rankiem znikali wśród jaskiń i skał, unikając pojmania. To nie wystarczyło. Na miejsce każdego zlikwidowanego patrolu i garnizonu cesarskich wojsk z zielonego południa przybywały kolejne. Pewnej nocy pod osnutym chmurami niebem ludzie Czerwonego Orła grzali się nad przytłumionymi ogniskami z mchu. Powłócząc nogami, podeszła do nich skulona, odziana w szmaty postać z twarzą zasłoniętą kapturem. Choć jego ludzie śmiali się z nieznajomego i rzucali w niego kamieniami, Faolan coś wyczuł i przywołał go do siebie. Wówczas kaptur opadł i w przyćmionym świetle okazało się, że postać ta była jednym z prastarych, czcigodnych wiedźmokruków. Zaoferowała Faolanowi władzę, lecz nie za darmo, i zawarli układ. I tak oto wiedźma otrzymała: jego serce, jego wolę i jego człowieczeństwo. Od tego dnia stał się duchem odwetu, bezlitosnym i bez wyrzutów sumienia. Rebelianci byli coraz liczniejsi i silniejsi i nikt nie mógł się im przeciwstawić. Oczy Faolana płonęły wtedy chłodno, były niczym czarne opale, zwierciadła umysłu, nad którym nie w pełni miał władanie. Minęły dwa lata i cudzoziemcy zostali prawie całkiem przegnani z Pogranicza. Pokój ten nie mógł jednak trwać wiecznie i spadły na nich wielkie zastępy, armia chyżych najeźdźców, jakich jeszcze nie było. W ciągu dwóch tygodni generałowie Hestry oblegali twierdzę Czerwonego Orła, aż on sam w końcu stanął do bitwy, w pojedynkę, odziany tylko w swą sprawiedliwą furię. Tysiąc cudzoziemców padło od jego płomiennego miecza i wróg został rozgromiony. Jednak gdy zapadła noc, on również padł. Wojownicy, którzy przyszli po Faolana, mówili, że jego oczy były znowu jasne tej ostatniej nocy. Zaniesiono go na przygotowane miejsce spoczynku, do grobowca ukrytego głęboko w skale. Ostatkiem sił przekazał miecz swoim ludziom i złożył przysięgę: walczcie, a gdy całe Pogranicze będzie wolne, zwróćcie mi miecz, bym mógł powstać i znów was poprowadzić. W ten sposób jego lud otrzymał: jego życie, jego marzenie i jego miecz. Ale kiedy każdy dług zostanie spłacony krwią, Czerwony Orzeł odzyska to wszystko. de:Die Legende des Roten Adlers (Buch) en:The Legend of Red Eagle (Book) es:La leyenda de Águila Roja (libro) fr:La légende de l'Aigle carmin (Livre) it:La leggenda dell'aquila rossa ru:Легенда о Красном Орле (книга) Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki